The field of this invention has to do with crafts and/or hobbies and particularly to a craft of producing a design on a textile by means of a special printing process which produces a product that resembles needlepoint.
Needlepoint is a method of sewing yarn of different colors onto backing in order to produce a stitched design. This design is produced manually a stitch at a time. People that are engaged in the craft of needlepoint must be very patient and have available sufficient time to produce the resulting stitched design, the results of such tedious work is admired by a great number of people. Even a novice can easily appreciate the amount of time and effort that has been expended in the making of needlepoint. These decorative designs get to be complex and constructed from a wide variety of different colors and are most attractive in appearance.
Many individuals admire needlepoint. However, these individuals do not have the time or the patience to construct designs from needlepoint. Additionally, a certain amount of manual dexterity is required to do needlepoint. Elderly individuals who may have somewhat advanced arthritis are not able to have sufficient manual dexterity to do needlepoint even though that individual has the time and the patience required.